Waluigi (SMG4)
Waluigi is an antagonist from the web series SMG4, he is also the main antagonist of the Waluigi Arc. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *SMG4 Waluigi vs Asriel Dreemurr (Abandoned) *'SMG4 Waluigi vs Peanut Butter '(Completed) *SMG4 Waluigi vs Red The Killer (Abandoned) *Darkseid Vs Waluigi (Smg4) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Betty Noire (Glitchtale) *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Darkseid (DC) *Dharkon (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) *Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Four (BFDI) *Galeem (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) *Giratina (Pokemon) *Gorefield *Griffith (Berserk) *Tabuu (Super Smash Bros.) *Thanos (Marvel) *Ultron Sigma (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) Death Battle Info History Waluigi originally lived in the WAA kingdom, but after being seperated by his brother Wario as a child he grew up to be a huge douche and managed to commit every known crime in the kingdom (including ridiculous laws such as "being stupid" and "being too fabulous"). He was eventually banished from the WAA kingdom and reunited with Wario in the Mushroom Kingdom where he would help Wario in his schemes to get as rich as possible usally by commiting crimes. Waluigi eventually learned about Smash Bros and attempted to become a playable character in the game, but Master Hand kept rejecting him due to not having any special talents. Ironically the feeling of not being special allowed Waluigi to awaken his special ability: the power of rejection which gave him godly abilities drawn from the negative feelings of other people rejecting him. With his newfound powers Waluigi managed to impress Master Hand and become a playable character in Smash Bros, but upon being accepted Waluigi lost all his power and was once again rejected from Smash Bros. At that point Waluigi realized that he could never be in Smash Bros and became obsessed with the power of rejection, and thus started his one man campaign to master his rejection powers so he could take over the world and show everyone what it feels like to be rejected. Weapons *Bomb-ombs *Giant Taco *Rocket Launcher *Shotgun *T-pose Shrooms **Infects victims with T-pose virus **Can be detonated to infect multiple targets at once **Can be cured by 1-UP mushrooms *T-pose Zombies **Indestructable zombies trapped in T-pose **Can turn other people into T-pose zombies by killing them *Staff of Rejection **Enhances rejection powers **Powers an upgraded T-pose virus that cannot be cured Rejection Powers *Rejection Energy **Causes victims to feel Waluigi's pain from being rejected from Smash Bros. *Lightning Bolt Projection **Can be used to infect people with T-pose virus *Flight *Portal creation *Teleportation *Matter Creation *Mind Control *Control over T-pose zombies *Shapeshifting *Size Alteration *Psychokinesis *Rejection Dimension *Gains more power if more people reject him Feats *Overpowered Master Hand *Tricked the entire Mushroom Kingdom into rejecting him so he could achieve his final form *Infected the entire Mushroom Kingdom with the T-pose virus except for the five people who managed to thwart his evil plans *Can keep up with a speeding bus *Stole Santa's sleigh *Demonstrated incredible durability feats before he discovered his rejection powers: **Was constantly used as a rocket launcher **Survived dozens of explosives detonating inside his butt **Survived being hit by a tenis ball that sent him flying around the world **Survived SMG4's 2 million subscriber collaberation which Peach claimed could destroy the entire Mushroom Kingdom *Forced SMG4 and Mario to fight each other in War of the Fat Italians 2018 *Held his own against Tari in a real life version of Super Smash Each Other In The Ass Bros. *Helped Wario convince SMG4 to buy a million rocks *Helped SMG3 steal the entire Internet *Taught Bob the true meaning of Christmas and value of friendship by giving him a near death experience *Grew his head to the size of a building and sang loud enough to be heard through an entire city in SMG4: A Day In The Life Of Everyone *Defeated Meggy, Master Hand, Saiko, and Shroomy Flaws *Will lose his powers if he feels accepted *Loses most of his powers if the Staff of Rejection is destroyed *Still obsessed with being in Smash Bros Gallery Waluigilauncher.gif|Waluigi launcher Waluigitacostand.gif|Waluigi's Taco Stand Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:What-If? Combatants Category:SMG4 Combatants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Villains Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Telekinetic Battles Category:Male Category:Psychopaths Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Youtube Combatants Category:Staff Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Chefs Category:Explosive User Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants Who Can Breathe in Space Category:Characters who can teleport Category:Masters of Disguise